


A Very Merry Haikyuu-mas

by Knivesies



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Fluff, Gen, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:34:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28096227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Knivesies/pseuds/Knivesies
Summary: I asked for prompt suggestions on Instagram so here are the results! Each chapter will be a different prompt and ship. The prompts were from wresimagines on Tumblr. I will add more tags are they come up!
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Kudos: 7





	A Very Merry Haikyuu-mas

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt was “Hey, you weren’t supposed to get me anything!” for KageHina!!

“Hey, you weren’t supposed to get me anything!” Hinata put his hands on his hips, glaring up at Kageyama suspiciously.

“Oh my god, just take it dumbass,” Kageyama thrust the small package into Hinata’s chest.

“I always took you for the Grinch type,” Hinata responded, inspecting the package carefully.

“You do realize the Grinch becomes good at the end of the movie right?”

“Are you saying you’re going to learn the true spirit of Christmas and your heart will grow 10 sizes?”

“Are you implying I don’t understand the true spirit of Christmas??”

“Wait a second,” Hinata scratched his chin thoughtfully and took a step closer to Kageyama, “Are you a Christmas person?”

“Wha- What do you mean?”

“I mean, are you the type of person who acts all chill but as soon as November 15th rolls around it’s Christmas music 24/7?”

“Um, no, why would you think that?”

“Think fast, deck the halls with:”

“I’m not playing this game with you, can you just open your gift so I can go home?”

“Oh Christmas tree, oh Christmas tree, how beautiful your branches be,” Hinata started singing, extremely off key.

“If you’re trying to get me to correct the lyrics I’m not falling for it.”

“So you do know the correct lyrics then?”

“You know what, I’m going to steal that present back, I am the Grinch. I’m going to go back up to the top of my mountain and complain about who-ville all day long.”

“Your Christmas references aren’t really helping your case.”

“Okay that’s it!” Kageyama lunged forward to grab the present back from Hinata but Hinata’s reflexes were too good, he dodged the attack, sprinting away as fast as possible, “Hinata!! I’m faster than you!”  
Fortunately both of them had already been wearing their winter coats when Hinata took off outside, it didn’t take long for Kageyama to catch up (probably because Hinata was secretly letting him). Right before they reached the bike racks Kageyama reached out to grab hold of Hinata’s arm but as he did so he felt his feet start to slide as they both hit a patch of black ice sending them careening off the pathway. They fell into the small snowpile made from shoveling the paths that morning and luckily for Hinata he fell on top of Kageyama. 

Hinata looked down at Kageyama, who looked like he was about to start yelling, but instead a Christmas miracle happened and the only thing that left his mouth was roaring laughter. Hinata could help but laugh along, still clutching the package in his hands.

“Can you just open your gift now dumbass?”

“Fine, but I feel like it will be hard for any gift to be as amazing as your face just now,” Kageyama’s eyes widened, a blush rushing to his cheeks.

Hinata tore into the package, throwing wrapping paper wherever he pleased. Inside was a shoebox, “Is it shoes?? How do you know my shoe size?”

“It’s not shoes, just open the box please, I’m getting cold.”

Hinata lifted the tape holding the box lid shut and slowly opened the lid. Inside was a white shirt and on the front of it was a crow in flight. Hinata turned the shirt over and let out a gasp as he saw the back. It said: The Greatest Decoy, in bold black writing. It all looked hand painted.

“Kageyama?”

“Mhmm.”

“Did you make this?”

“Yeah I did, now can you get off me dumbass.”

“Oh yeah sure,” Hinata slowly climbed off him.

Kageyama started brushing the snow off himself.

“This is the most amazing- ah, Kageyama I’m tearing up. It’s not fair why couldn’t you just be a Grinch?”

“Ugh Hinata I already told you the Grinch is a nice person, also please don’t cry. Agh you’re so embarrassing.”

“This still doesn’t quite beat your laugh but it comes close.”

“I literally am so embarrassed by you right now, I’m going home.”

“Wait!” Hinata reached out and grabbed Kageyama’s arm and then pulled him into a tight hug. His stomach flipped for a moment, worried that Kageyama would be mad and hit him, but instead he felt the warm embrace returned, “Thank you for the gift.”

“Merry Christmas dumbass.”

“Merry Christmas Grinch-ey-yama.”


End file.
